Tsurington Aerodrome
RAF Tsurington Aerodrome (ICAO: SLTS) is a small public airfield located in the 'Tsurington' region of southern Nautilus, immediately north-west of Nautilus City. The facility is a themed Post War Era Aerodrome designed exclusively for light propeller aircraft. Landing Advisories * Non-Conventional runway material. Runway composed of concrete sectional blocks. Runway marked and Distance markers are lit. * Visual approach slope indicator or Tri-Coloured VASI in use Amber=Too High, Green=Correct Path, Red=Too Low. * Length 630ft X 65ft Width (192m X 20m) with additional 39ft (12m) clearance each side of marked runway. * Runway Elevation 131ft (40m) or 65ft (20m) above Sea level. * Runway Approach Bearing 280° @ 227m S-N, Take-off Bearing 10° * Originally designed in the 1930s & exclusively for light prop engined aircraft to a maximum size similar to the DC-3 or C-47, the modernisation of the runway during the 1960s to concrete, further allowed the use of light jet engined aircraft. Background RAF Tsurington is a themed Post War Era Aerodrome designed exclusively for light prop aircraft. Although jets are not allowed at any time, helicopters may stop temporarily to refuel at the Aerodrome. It’s a good place to refuel or take a time out to relax on the observation terrace after sampling a cocktail in the Lemon Drop Martini Lounge Bar during your travels over south of Nautilus. Originally designed for light prop aircraft only during the 1930s era, with a criss-crossing layout (runway 09 for take-off and 27 for landing, with the shorter runway 11 / 29 only for emergency use), the airfield's runways were rebuilt in the 1960s with a new single 192m x 20m concrete runway design, making it now suitable for light jet engined aircraft also. Squadrons *112 Squadron RAF ('The Shark Squadron') *HM Coastguard RAF Tsurington Division operated by gridnet™ Consortium Official Resident Airlines Operating from its main terminal you will find the airports residential airline operators who offer passengers a regular classic travel service across the continents adjoining Nautilus region. One of the main contracted operator services is the subsidiary company of gridnet™ airways known as YELLOW AIR TAXI who are offering a business style Air Taxi Shuttle service to any sized & accessible airport from RAF Tsurington Aerodrome, these airline operators listed below are the only official airlines currently offering a regular service from the airport. *Gridnet airways. *Retro Travel Airways. *YELLOW AIR TAXI. *Royal Vintage Airways. Un-Official non-resident Airlines The following list includes all non-scheduled services to and from Tsurington Aerodrome, as of June 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Central Airlines. *Disast Air. *SLCS Airlines. *Vulture Air. *Yggdrasil Air. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Aviation Fuel Area(DSA, Terra, TBM, AvA fuel). *ATC service: the owners made the ATC service, preferably via GridTalkie, a some hours a day. *HM Coastguard Search and rescue (SAR) Base operational on GMT Timezones monitoring GridTalkie, 117.900 MHz, and Shergood Aviation ATC Radar ELT service. *SL Civil Air Patrol station, monitoring GridTalkie, 117.900 MHz, and Shergood Aviation ATC Radar ELT service. General facilities * x20 rental hangars & tie-down spaces various sizes. * x4 rental Airline Desks. * HMCG Station Base operated by gridnet™ consortium. * SLCAP Substation Tsurington, operated by SL Civil Air Patrol * AIR Taxi Shuttle Service. * Residential Pilot Training School. * Mid-sized terminal building with: ** Passenger Rooftop Viewing Gallery and Café. ** Shops/vendors. ** ATC tower building Images Tsurington Aerodrome 2015 entrance_001.png|Tsurington Aerodrome Passenger Terminal Entrance Tsurington Aerodrome 2015 Terminal_001.png|Peace before the morning charter flights start up inside Tsurington Aerodrome Terminal Tsurington_Terminal,_looking_SW_(03-15).png|Tsurington terminal building, looking south-west (March 2015). Tsurington Aerodrome 2015_001.png|Maintenance vehicle entrance to Tsurington Aerodrome Tsurington Aerodrome 2015 foggy morning_001.png|An early foggy start @ Tsurington Aerodrome for some pilots HMCG_Station_Tsurington_02_001.png|HMCG Station Tsurington Division HMCG_Station_Tsurington_03_001.png|HMCG Station Tsurington Division HMCG_Station_Tsurington_001.png|HMCG Station Tsurington Division __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Superior Services Airports Category:Closed Airports Category:Closed Airports (Nautilus) Category:Closed Military Base Category:Defunct Search & Rescue Stations